wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Flare Blitz (move)
Flare Blitz (Japanese: フレアドライブ Flare Drive) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. It is TR55 in Generation VIII. Effect Flare Blitz inflicts damage, and the user receives recoil damage equal to ⅓ of the damage done to the target. This move has a 10% chance of ing the target. If the user is , Flare Blitz will thaw the user out, then inflict damage on the target. Description |The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the foe. The user sustains serious damage, too.}} |The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the target. The user sustains serious damage and may leave the target burned.}} |The user cloaks itself in fire and charges the target. This also damages the user quite a lot. This may leave the target with a burn.}} |The user cloaks itself in fire and then charges at the target. This also does insane amount of damage to the user. This may leave the target with a burn.}} |The user cloaks itself in fire and charges the target. This also damages the user quite a lot. This attack may leave the target with a burn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 75 |62|STAB='}} 45 |45|45 38 |56|STAB='}} 46 |49|49|49 51 |55|STAB='}} 56 |49|49|49 65 |63|STAB='}} 48 |STAB='}} 31 |50|STAB='}} 58 |58|STAB='}} 1, 63 |1, 63|STAB='}} By TR By |STAB='}} By Generation IV |STAB='}} Korean Crown Entei Winter 2011 Entei|STAB='}} Generation V Generation VI Generation VII |STAB='}} In other games Flare Blitz inflicts damage to the enemy and the user receives recoil. In Gates to Infinity and , the recoil damage is 20% of the user's max HP, rather than being affected by the damage dealt to the enemy. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U is 's side special move, replacing which became its down special move following Charizard becoming an independent fighter. When used, Charizard cloaks itself in flames and corkscrews forward, dealing significant damage upon impact. Like in the main games, Charizard takes recoil damage when using this move. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate remains as 's side special move, being much stronger than in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, but it also hurts the user. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Burn status condition. It thaws out frozen Pokémon.}} |てきポケモンに ダメージをあたえるが じぶんも ダメージをうけてしまう いっていのかくりつで やけどじょうたいにかえる こおっていたポケモンは こおりがとける}} |It damages an enemy, but you receive recoil damage, too. It could also cause the Burn status condition to the enemy.}} }} }} |It damages an enemy, but you'll receive recoil damage, too. It could also leave the enemy with a burn.}} |} |} In the anime |Regional form#Alolan Form|Alolan}} Marowak}} In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |PS389|Cautious Clefairy}}}} * Marley told her to use Flare Blitz in Leaping Past Lopunny, but the move was executed off-panel. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond and Pearl: Regigigas Major Capture Operation!! manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Trivia * In Generation IV, Flare Blitz was the only Fire-type move. This no longer applies in Generation VI, where it is instead a move. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=閃焰衝鋒 爆炎電擊 |zh_cmn=閃焰衝鋒 / 闪焰冲锋 爆炎電擊 |nl=Vonkbliksem |fr=Boutefeu |de=Flammenblitz |el=Πύρινη Φωτοβολίδα Purine Fotobolida |id=Flare Blitz |it=Fuococarica |ko=플레어드라이브 Flare Drive |pl=Atak Rac |pt_br=Bombardeio de Chamas Blitz de Labaredas ( -present, TCG, and manga) |pt_eu=Fogo Massivo |es_la=Bombardero (DP165-DP188) Erupción (BW049-present) |es_eu=Envite Ígneo''' |vi=Hỏa Công Hủy Diệt }} de:Flammenblitz es:Envite ígneo fr:Boutefeu it:Fuococarica ja:フレアドライブ zh:闪焰冲锋（招式） Category:Moves that can inflict a burn Category:Moves that have recoil Category:Moves that thaw out the user Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Category:Moves usable in Pokémon Sword and Shield